Naughtical Adventures
by coolbeaniostwilightrules7
Summary: An entry for the Fournikation Foundation Pirate Talking Contest, Emmett and Rosalie's marriage isn't working out, so they start looking for something to make things a little more interesting... A/H A/U OOC


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**The Pirate Talking Twilight Contest**

**Ahoy Thar Me Hearties! I brings to you the following argh...**

**Pairing/Threesoming/Grouping: Emmett/Rosalie, Emmett/Bella, Emmett/Bella/Edward and Emmett/Edward**

**POV/S: Emmett and Rosalie**

**Rating... what Rating? We're all grown ups here right?!**

**This one-shot is for the above mentioned contest held by the Fournikaton Foundation and its members Bemylullaby, Nostalgicmiss and Miztrezboo. Please see the Fournikation Foundation profile for details and other awesomeuberiffic entries located at the Fournikation Foundation's C2 (links on contest holders profiles also).**

**Please be warned this contains scenes of a sexual nature, swear words and some gay scenes**

**Naughtical Adventures**

Emmett's Point of View

Her soft hands trailed up and down my toned body. I allowed her tongue to trace my abs – she was obviously enjoying it from the moans escaping from her mouth. Don't get me wrong, I was feeling aroused too, but it just wasn't enough anymore. She rolled onto her back pulling me on top of her, as she wanted, I entered her, slowly at first then I couldn't wait any longer; I had to have her come around me. Almost routinely, I reached the end point first, but continued thrusting to get her to orgasm too. Afterwards we would both usually have fallen asleep, but this time we were both wide awake.

"Rosalie?"

"Mmmmm?"

"Do you ever think, and I don't want to sound like a girl here, but shouldn't there be more to our sex life? I mean it's still good, but remember how it used to be?"

"How could I forget?! I _still _have scars from the times you had to have me at work and pushed me onto my desk, without taking away all the scissors and staplers first! You're right. We've lost the spark." Even in the darkness I sensed her face curling into a frown. Sex was disappointing for us now – we were still young, why couldn't we get back that energy which caused numerous items of clothing to be ripped to shreds, dozens of pieces of furniture to be wrecked and plenty of neighbours banging on the door telling us to 'keep it down'. Rose always giggled when they said that, she would turn to me and whisper "You better bloody not!"

"What do you propose we do about it?"

"I don't know what, exactly, but something. We have got to do something." We both rolled onto our sides and fell into a deep sleep.

"Edward," I called as I reached the coffee shop with him standing outside. We greeted each other with a manly shoulder bump, bought steaming cups of caffeinated goodness and sat down at a table not too near anyone else's.

"So, how are things? Life treating you well? How is Bella?" Perfectly innocent questions.

"Well, now you mention it, I might be getting a promotion at work soon. My boss seems to be hinting that the company needs a new managing director and since Tony – the one I told you about – with the three ex-wives has started coming into work drunk, I think that I'm the one most likely to get it. Bella's just finishing up her last year at university, I miss her, but it makes things so much more intense when I do get to see her." Edward paused for breath and smiled, thinking about his beloved wife. "Oh and-"

"Yeah, that's nice. I don't care Edward."

"I know, just thought I'd see how long it took before you got annoyed." He sipped his coffee in a delicate manner; how he could get a girl as hot as Bella, I'll never know.

"What do you want Emmett?" I leaned in and lowered my voice.

"I want to know how you keep the sex life going; don't tell me you don't know what I mean, because we shared a flat for a week and I'm not deaf…or blind come to think of it."

"Why do you ask?"

"Well…ummm, a friend of mine is having trouble, with his wife, you see-"

"Give it up Emmett" Edward interrupted me "You're not deaf or blind, and I'm not stupid, so you and Rose are having trouble in the bedroom?" I unconsciously rubbed my neck and looked down at the ground.

"Alright, well, I'll give you two words – role play. Dress-up, or down depending on how you think of it, one of you take control of the other, trust me – this works."

"Have you and Bella tried it?"

"I'm a gentleman Emmett." He drank the rest of his coffee, even though it was hot enough to scald his throat. "Of course we fucking have, got to keep her on her toes, haven't I?" Edward's pager started bleeping at that moment. "Sorry, I've got to run."

"Yeah, sure, thanks Edward." I wasn't sure how this would work out, but I liked the idea.

"No problem, that's what friends are for right?" He got up to walk away.

"Oh, and Emmett?"

"Yeah."

"Don't you dare picture my wife naked ever again if you want to keep all of your body parts, got it?"

"Yeah" I muttered, embarrassed that he was able to suss me out – my ears began to burn – how did he know, did I just have that look plastered across my face? Well at least I now knew there was a chance of saving my sex life. All I had to do was choose a theme and let my imagination run wild.

Rosalie's Point Of View

Bella ran up to me at the airport and hugged me tightly; it had been months since I'd seen my best friend.

"Tell me all about uni in New York!" She did, every tiny detail, everything from teachers and classes to shopping in Bloomingdales and bumping into George Clooney in Starbucks (although I wasn't sure how true that was). We talked for hours, long into the early hours of the morning; Emmett had been out last night, so I knew he wouldn't worry.

"So what about you Rose? Secretary for the mayor! That's incredible," she squealed, I blushed a little.

"Yeah, well, it's good – I really enjoy it, Carlisle is such a wonderful man to work for."

"Emmett must be so proud!" The silence after that comment left Bella to question me further – I told her about the lack of pleasure in the bedroom, She 'umm'd' and 'ah'd' as I went into a little too much detail describing how we don't connect properly any more.

"Can I tell you something Rose? Edward and I…sometimes indulge ourselves in a little exotic romance, we put on costumes and…well let's say that spices things up – keeps it interesting." She gave a girlish giggle.

"I don't know Bells, it's just not…me. It wouldn't feel right. I don't think so," Bella looked thoughtful for a few seconds.

"Well, what about shaking it up a bit?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean things are getting too routine with you and Emmett and Edward needs to learn to appreciate me more. What do you say we swap husbands for a night? No complications, just one night to do whatever you want…or they want" Bella winked at me. I contemplated this for about half a second and nodded.

"Okay!" I guess that suggestion just clicked. A whole night with Edward was very appealing to me…

Emmett's Point of View

I took things all the way; tied to the door handle of our apartment was a treasure map, it marked where the prize was waiting. The directions would lead her to the living room where a wench's outfit sat in wait. I had chosen a Captain's uniform – girls can't resist men in uniform, right? I left my chest visible, by undoing the buttons on my tunic. In the bedroom, the king-size bed had been pushed against the wall and only a blanket was set on the floor – we needed a change, plus I wasn't sure how much the headboard could take. Excitement was building up inside me and I thought to myself that I may have to keep myself busy until she got here. Luckily, I heard a key in the lock and the door opened. Then shut. She slid off her coat and put her bag on the chair. Patiently I positioned myself in an irresistible arrangement and waited. Even the sound of her unzipping her jeans turned me on, though I couldn't see her. Sexily, or so I thought, I put the plastic cutlass in my mouth, between my teeth and then the door opened. Fuck me! Long legs, never-ending, well it seemed from this angle that they went on for miles, they lead up to a rather flimsy looking skirt and a tight corset, which showed a very un-ladylike amount of cleavage. Soft, messy curls cascaded down and splayed out across her shoulders and breasts. These chocolate brown locks were contained in a hot red bandana with a skull and cross bones on the front, giving her a slightly dangerous appeal. The cutlass hit the floor with an audible clatter.

"Bella!" I stood up hurriedly, I was already getting an erection and I didn't want her to see me being this attracted to my friend's wife. Although she was wearing the costume that I'd clearly left for Rosalie... Thin delicate fingers pressed into my chest and pushed me further into the room, she kicked her door closed with her black leather boots, which I now I noticed.

"Arghhh, ye be wishin' for a wench to show yer the high seas?"

"Bella, what the hell do you think you're doing?" My mouth was saying one thing, whilst in my head thoughts about her body flashed uncontrollably. So hot…Look at those legs, her bosoms, but the boots and her bare skin on her legs going up to…

"Cap'n Emmett, play along. Please." She added as an afterthought.

"Edward's going to kill me." I muttered as my eyes ran over her body.

"Emmett…" She warned.

"Sorry. That ol' scallywag, Ed, yer husband, is gonna give me the black spo' o' death he is. Me days be numbered if I…"

"If ye what, Cap'n?"

"If I fuck yer brains out Miss Swan." I answered confidently, but I knew what would happen if I did take it further than this, but god knows I wanted to. Every part of me wanted me to.

"Nay, yer lass agreed to this, she be riding the stormy seas as of now, wit' yer matey."

"Fuck. So we're gonna do this?"

"Aye Cap'n, don't tell me ye'v come over all lily-livered?" Her hands were now dipping in and out of my tunic, against my unclothed chest.

"No I 'aven't Miss Swan," and to show her this was true, I pulled her hips against mine, she giggled and put her arms around my neck. I went in slowly to kiss her, never had I told Rose, or anyone, about my fantasies, where Bella was the one that I made scream with pleasure, but I'd never denied my imagination either, despite Edward's nature. Ever since we'd shared an apartment, when theirs was being decorated (the paint fumes were too much for Bella) and she'd snuck out of their room to go to the bathroom one night, I was still awake and getting a snack, we bumped into each other, literally, her robe fell open and one of her perky breasts escaped. I turned away like a gentleman, then Edward chose this moment to come and find Bella, he laughed it off when Bella explained it to him and took her back to bed. Now however, there was no Edward, just her and me. She straddled my chest, flicking her tongue down my body, but better than Rose does it, this was much more stimulating – yet I didn't want this, I wanted to show her who was in charge – she was getting delusions of grandeur. I grabbed the cutlass and held it too her bosom, stroking it lightly from side to side, even through her clothes, her nipples showed their hardness.

She gasped in surprise and smiled naughtily.

"Ye be wearin' too many clothes for me likin'. Take 'em off, now, ye filthy wench, or I'll be makin' yer walk the plank"

"Aye-aye Cap'n," Bella nodded and stood so her legs were either side of my waist. I leant up on one elbow to watch her as she slid off the bandana, playfully running her hands down her body. Oh fuck, this was going to drive me insane! I was right. She shimmied her skirt up to let me find out that she was not wearing any underwear. In a flash she put it down, her hairclip dropped to the ground next to me and she ran her hands through her hair like they do in commercials. Still ridiculously unhurriedly, she tugged at one of the tied laces at the back of her corset, turning to leave her eyes on my body, but so she had to look behind her and I could see how she teased me by undressing at a leisurely pace.

"Bella," I groaned, shutting my eyes for a moment to regain the concept of what was reality, but when I opened my eyes she was finally closer to undressing completely. She dropped the corset to join the other items of clothing she's removed. Now I could see her breasts properly, all I wanted to do was touch them, lick her nipples and press my body against hers. The anticipation was killing me. I stayed in character for her.

"Arghh, ye be goin' to let me handle tha' treasure thar?" A black boot rested on my front.

"Aye Cap'n Em, patience," with that she lifted her foot to her hands to undo her boots, I could see how wet she was becoming. I swelled at that sight, my erection pushing against my trousers. How could she hold back? Maybe she didn't want me as much as I did her. Quickly I was proven wrong when she whipped off her skirt and out of pure instinct I kicked her legs apart, she fell, but my arms were outstretched. I had a naked Bella lying on top of me. Wow. God, I wanted to do so much, but we had all night so I settled for kissing her again, my hands twisted into her hair, her hands exploring my body. Not yet, I thought to myself. If she stripped me now, I wouldn't be able to restrain myself.

We parted for breath and I used this as an opportunity to turn her around she sat in my lap. I snatched up the bandana and used this to blindfold her.

"Be good, an' yer get yer reward, yer dirty wench." Of course she stayed put. I placed my hand over her leg finding her opening swiftly, one finger slid inside her and she pushed back, throwing her head over my shoulder and crying out in pleasure. God, I hadn't even started. A second finger followed and her hips bucked without warning. I continued this for a while; she was become wetter by the second. I breathed in the smell of her, kissed her neck and fondled her breasts, whilst driving her closer to the edge. I pulled out knowing she needed just a little more, so I pressed her clit and rubbed in circular motions. Bella was enjoying it. Moans and pants escaped her luscious lips; I pulled her awkwardly towards me so I could kiss her again, this time letting my tongue enter her mouth, she still groaned through my lips. My hard-on was digging into her back, but I wanted to get her to come.

"Oh god…Emmett, I'm close, unggh…" Her words couldn't be deciphered after that point, she had insisted that I play along – but she wasn't. I pulled my hand away, to make her desperate for my touch.

"That be Cap'n Emmett to you Miss Swan," Bella caught on and actually apologised.

"Cap'n, me be forgettin' let me make it up t' ye sir." I sort of get the whole pirate thing now; it was sexy, unless it was just that Bella had that effect on me.

"Good, ye will, af'er, I've had me way wit' ye." I returned my hand to her and soon she came, letting out a scream – just hearing her set me off to, her panting eased and she relaxed into me. Trying something a little different, I took my fingers back into her, she sighed. Then I slid them out taking them up to her lips, she was still blindfolded so I had to guide my glistening hand into her mouth, she licked them clean. So fucking hot! I couldn't resist repeating this action, but with her hand and then putting her fingers into my mouth. Never, had I tasted anything so incredibly sweet.

"Me lass, that is the most wonde'ful taste, I everrrr had cross me lips." She wanted to watch me taste her and tore off the blindfold.

"Cap'n?" A dirty smile appeared on my face and she touched herself, taking her hand to me, I licked her fingers, then before swallowing, kissed her, both of us could taste her and it was fucking amazing.

My arms wrapped around her fragile body. I whispered in her ear what I wanted her to do to me. Again, she giggled and turned over, I sat up; she put each long leg round my hips, my length now needing to be set free. Savagely she ripped off my belt, followed quickly by my tunic, Bella's hands never left my body, her thumbs hooked into my trousers.

"May I Cap'n?" I pulled her back down; she couldn't breathe whilst I pressed my mouth to hers, with such force I felt her pull away only to return to me a mere second later.

"It is yer turn t' have yer wicked way wit' me, Cap'n Swan." She shook her head violently.

"Nay sir, I canno' do that, I wan' yer t' be steerin' this ship. Aye?"

"Aye, if that is yer wish Miss?" Before I could do anything, her hand delved into my trousers, when she felt how ready I was for her, her eyes lit up. Soon the rest of my clothes were whipped off and we were both naked. Again, I told her what I wanted from her.

"Spread yer legs, put yer knees up and leave yer hands above yer head, savvy?" Bella licked her lips coyly and glanced at my length. She could do so much with her eyes, it was unbelievable. Suddenly I remembered something and reached over her perfect form to grab my belt, tying it gently around my Bella's wrists, keeping her hands out of the way so they couldn't distract me. Bella decided she was done being the good girl and refused to follow my commands. So I became rough with her and she liked it all the more. Once positioned between her legs, my hands stroking her thighs and the tip of my member hovering at her entrance, I had no choice but to ask her. With Rose I knew she was on the pill, but who knows if Bella was using contraception.

"Er, Miss Swan? Ye be wantin' me to pull out or…" She understood and arched her back so she rubbed against me in all the right places.

"Nay!" this set her off giggling yet again, but this quickly turned to heavy moaning and gasping as I pressed firmly into her tight body.

"Fuck me, Miss Swan, ye be hard to resist…I may not last long." Although I was determined to get her to climax again, to come around me, even after earlier, her muscles were tight – but I didn't mind too much. Using my upper body strength to hold my weight, I pulled out of her nearly completely and slid back in, this time further. Bella wriggled and squirmed underneath me. God, I was closer than I thought, I slowed to a gentle rhythm. Brown locks were splayed out across the blanket, I soon sped up and just when I came close to my release – knowing she wouldn't reach her climax with me, I slipped out of her.

"Get on all fours, me lass," she followed this command; luckily - I was all too ready to let go. Holding her waist supportively, I knelt behind her and entered her for the second time with my still wet cock.

"Ye be whetting me treasure Miss," I wanted so badly to hear her cries again, that I found her clit again and much harder and faster caressed her. She got tighter and louder in her groaning; her breath heavy and hot. Then the most mind-bowing sensation of her coming around me sent my nerves into frenzy and I grunted loudly, shooting my fluids deep into her.

"Shiver me timbers!" I cried, but this wasn't an amusing game any longer. It was her and me. In a passionate lock. I wanted this all along, ever since Edward introduced this indescribably beautiful woman to me. Rosalie was what most men wanted; she was blonde, lightly tanned, soft smooth skin. She was thin and wore slinky dresses, skirts too short and tops too low. Yet, truthfully, she wasn't my ideal woman; but I loved her all the same. We teased each other and she could make me laugh, a quality I rarely find in the female kind. Touching her felt like heaven, but with Bella it was a glimpse at something different, Rose would never have gone along with this, I realise that now. She'd have thought it was silly; she'd changed since her promotion. Not as fun anymore, Rosalie was so serious and I needed someone that could lighten up and play along. Yet even after tonight, I'd be back where I started, I knew I couldn't have Bella, so I needed to enjoy our time while it lasts.

No longer could she kneel, she relaxed and nearly fell into my arms, which contained her. My mouth whispered in her ear, my breathy voice sounded.

"Please Miss Swan, do me one last thing?"

"Anythin,'" she sighed.

"Bella, please take over, do whatever you want to me, I want to feel you…" She turned around and straddled me; her finger touched my lips, tracing their shape, dipping into my mouth, my tongue flicked around her finger, but her hands were still restrained. Hastily she pulled of the belt with her teeth. I had to shut my eyes and re-open them to make sure this was real. It was. Too real. Too perfect. Bella, warm and urgent. Kissing me. Embracing me. Even her kisses were enough. She wrapped her legs around my waist and entwined her hands in my hair. We stopped at the same moment and just stared at each other, almost in realisation of what we were doing. We were both married; Rose had agreed to this, although I wasn't sure about Edward. Too late now, and what was the point of getting up off of the floor, getting dressed and leaving each other when we had the rest of the night. Desperately I found her lips again. She moved down my body until her lips brushed against my member. Patiently I waited and glanced up at the ceiling. That's when it happened.

The door opened and Edward walked in. Bella hadn't noticed yet and he was watching her intently. Quickly I pulled back and grabbed my trousers, throwing Bella the tunic. She turned to face Edward and stood to face him, slipping on the tunic and folding her arms in defence.

"Shit, what do you think you're doing?" I exclaimed with Edward's face of thunder glaring at me.

"I was going to ask the same question" he replied. Bella stood between us, obviously embarrassed at being caught. "Edward, look Rose and I agreed it, we didn't think you would mind…" Edward stormed back out of the bedroom and headed towards the door.

"Edward!" Bella pleaded. He turned and she almost walked into him.

"I was worried about you; I was waiting at home. I called you but your phone was off and I thought the worst. Glad to see you're safe and alive at least."

"What? I don't understand? Where was Rose?"

"I have no idea, why should I? I called her to find out where you were. She said you had 'plans' with Emmett." Edward shot me stern look over Bella's shoulder and returned to speaking directly to her. He lowered his voice so I couldn't hear much of what he said.

"Edward, I'm sorry" she muttered. Now I felt like I was interrupting something and so I went back into the bedroom, put on proper clothes and sat in the dark with my back pressed against the wall. This was all my fault. I should've just left things as they were. Soon I heard Edward shouting.

"Bella, how can you say that!" she was trying to reason with him.

"It's not like you would have refused if Rosalie had turned up!" There was some more muttering then I was sure I could hear them kissing. At least they would be able to work through this, they were strong together. I never wanted to break that up. I wonder why Rose never showed up. It was her and Bella's idea, maybe something came up at work. Or she chickened out. Yeah, that's Rose, she would have been too scared. The door swung open and both Edward and Bella appeared.

"Emmett, I'm sorry. It was just a shock. I didn't realise Rosalie and Bella had planned this. Bella's right, if Rose had turned up tonight, well I wouldn't have sent her off. It was just a bit of fun. I know Bella still loves me" she stood on her toes to kiss him; it was nearly sickening to watch.

"So we're ok then? No harm done?"

"Yeah, no harm done." He held Bella's hand and was going to lead her away, when she whispered something in his ear.

"Bella…"

"It's something different, might make things more interesting" she grinned naughtily, facing me now.

"What about you Emmett, would you be up to it?"

"What are you suggesting?"

"Well, what if we included Edward, I mean Rose and I had agreed no strings attached, one night. And it's not over yet…" I couldn't believe Bella, she was a naughty minx under that innocent, naive façade. Edward made eye contact with me and for a moment it seemed like a ridiculous idea. Then the more we thought about it, the more it appeared reasonable, and if it meant I could be with Bella in that way again, then I was all for it. Bella removed Edward's clothes faster than I would have thought possible, while kissing him she pulled my hand to her indicating that I should take her clothes off. I did so and then Edward, breaking from Bella, gave me a cautious glance, smiled and went to take off my shirt and trousers. This was oddly refreshing. Never had I imagined being with a man, but least of all Edward. Bravely I let myself look at Edward's naked form. He was impressive to say the least; maybe this would be good after all. From behind I put my arms round Bella, kissing down her neck and collarbone. Edward watched for a moment then Bella remembered our role-playing from earlier and decided to continue it.

"Cap'n Em, could we let Cap'n Ed join us?" I nodded against her shoulder. Edward chose to kneel before her, tongue at the ready and gave her such immense pleasure she groaned louder than before. I let my hands move further up her body to fondle her breasts; she put her hands in my hair and moved against my body in response to Edward's actions. Soon she came and leant against me. I pulled her away from Edward kissing her and letting my eyes fall on Edward. Bella sat down on the floor leaving me and Edward, who came towards me, setting his mouth on mine. My hands, needing something to do ran along his back, then soon I was intrigued and let my hands wander further, down to his ass. Bella was enjoying the show and as Edward dared to place his hand on my cock, I boldly went to slide one finger inside of him. He kissed me harder and I felt his hand moving up and down my length. I didn't think I would be able to do this, but now it seemed so easy.

"Get down on yer knees boy" I requested. Edward did so and understanding what I wanted took me into his mouth. His tongue flicked around my tip and his hands caressed my balls. Bella must have felt left out as she came to stand behind me, biting my earlobe and pressing her breasts against my back so I could feel her hard nipples. I shot into Edward's mouth as I climaxed and I thought Edward would run to the bathroom, but he happily swallowed and I admired him oddly for being so accepting of what we were doing, so I pulled him to his feet and kissed him again. I told Bella to let him be with her and I watched at first, but then I felt like an intruder again and so stepped out of the room and left them to it. I got in the shower and all the tension escaped from my body as the hot water rushed over me. My hands were flat against the wall and I welcomed the water running over my face and through my hair. I stood there for ages, enjoying the feeling, until a pair of hands wrapped around my waist and a voice whispered in my ear.

"Bella's asleep."

Edward was behind me, still unclothed, now wet. He was so perfect, dripping with water and staring at me. I couldn't resist putting my hands on his face and sliding my tongue into his mouth. It was a whole other world of pleasure so both of us.

"Turn aroun' Cap'n Em," he muttered against my lips. Of course I didn't refuse, I resumed my position leaning against the wall and one long finger entered me, followed by a second.

"This will probably hurt" Edward almost apologised in my ear "but I promise I'll make it worth the pain." Even I knew that Edward didn't go back on his promises. Not long after he was inside me, being gentle, but still urgent, his hands found my cock again and quickly we both came, his head fell onto my shoulder. I turned to face him and kissed his forehead.

"Thank you" I whispered.

When I saw Rose the next morning, she didn't speak first, in fact I thought she might be ignoring me.

"What happened last night Rose?"

"Nothing," she replied looking down at the floor.

"Yeah, I heard, that's what I wondered about. Rosalie I thought this was going to change things." She looked up at me, tears in her eyes. I pulled her into a hug.

"What's wrong Rose?" It took a long time before she answered me.

"I'm sorry Emmett, I'm so sorry, I never meant for this to happen, I don't want to hurt you-" she was sobbing against my chest, salty tears wetting my shirt.

"I don't understand, why are you sorry?" She looked up at me.

"I met someone else Emmett. I've been seeing him for a while, well not exactly, we've met up a couple of times, but I wouldn't let anything happen, he didn't know I was married. Last night, he called and we went out for drinks, but something happened Emmett." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Rosalie was the faithful one, she'd never…

"You slept with him?"

"No! God no Emmett, I wouldn't have, it's just…he kissed me and I realised that I love him." She cried harder. I rubbed her back soothingly.

"It's ok Rose, I understand. It's not being working for a while, maybe it's time that we get a divorce." She cried for hours as I sat and rocked her.

"I do still love you Emmett," she gave me a quick kiss.

"I love you too Rose, I always will. I have something I need to confess, please don't judge me." Rosalie shook her head and waited expectantly.

"I think I might be gay." That shocked her, but after I explained what had happened with Edward, well not all the details but enough so that she would understand, she nodded and smiled. That was the end of my marriage. Funny, it wasn't how I thought it would end. I didn't expect it to finish at all, but especially not with Rose in love with another man and myself experimenting with my sexuality.

"So are you going to tell me who this man is?"

"You can't have him!" she exclaimed and giggled.

"Rose that's not funny, but if he's hot…" I'm glad we were able to laugh about this, although I still wasn't comfortable yet.

"It's Carlisle Cullen," she blushed.

"The mayor! Edward's father?" She nodded.

Huh, Edward, and his family, played quite a large part in the ending of my marriage, but I was grateful. Rosalie married Carlisle a year later and they are happy together, happier than we ever were. And I found Jasper. He was perfect for me. Sometimes we even joined Bella and Edward, I found myself still a little attached to him and Bella to be honest. We had fun, which is what I wanted all along, then I was the one who got to take Jasper home with me. I finally felt that I had exactly what I wanted in life. Until Edward's sister Alice turns up…

**Author's Note**

**I don't usually write things like this, but after seeing this contest, I knew I had to write something! I hope you liked it, I don't know if I'm going to continue this, but I did thoroughly enjoy writing it, so you never know…**

**Let me know what you think with a review please! And be sure to read the other entries and vote in the contest!**

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
